


shuichi likes pickles.

by tondr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, F/M, Pickles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tondr/pseuds/tondr
Summary: don't tell me to answer for my crimes because I won't.





	shuichi likes pickles.

Shuichi likes pickles a lot.  
He is always thinking of their delectable, zangy, taste. He opens pickle jars when he is happy, when he is sad, or when he is angry. However, when there are no pickle jars present, he opens invisible pickle jars, which also makes him happy.

Recently he has been so busy going and making friends with his classmates, and that he has no time for pickle jars. In fact, there seems to be a lack of pickle jars in the school. He was sitting by his girlfriend, Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist. Shuichi likes her because the word Pianist almost sounds like pickles. She looked up from eating her daily dose of mold, and she looked at Shuichi 

“What’s wrong babe?” she worryingly asked.

“Fickng pickles…” Shuichi said with a deadpan stare.

“im sorry you don't have access to your pickles Shuichi, I know it makes you antsy” Her eyes glossed with emotion.

“Fckibg Bickles”

“Shuichi do you love pickles more than I?”

He did not respond, and he only tried to open an invisible pickle jar.

Kaede said to herself that this was enough, she wanted to make shuichi happy, and she will do any means possible to make that happen.

 

_

 

A day later she walks to Shuichi's dorm room and sees him crying because he is very sad that he cannot open pickle jars.

“Shuichi baby” said Kaede, lovingly to her pickle loving lover.

“ues kakd” murmurred Shuichi.

“My my, you must be in a lot of pain Shuichi, your speech is degrading to an abysmal level!”

“←↓¥℉€←” said Shuichi.

“Oh my! I need to step in fast!”

Kaede pulled a pickle jar from her bag and held it to Shuichi.

Shuichi's eyes opened immediately and he grabbed for the pickle jar, and opened it with all his strength.

Kaede noticed a rising tent in Shuichi’s pants, and she too, got excited.

“Here Shuichi, let me see that.“

She grabbed for the pickle jar and drank all the pickle juice out of it. She then took all the pickles out of the jar to leave them aside for later.

“Time for the pickle succ, Shuichi!” exclaimed Kaede, her head lowering down to Shuichi’s buldge .

Kaede took the pickle jar and pulled down Shuichi's pants to reveal a throbbing 13 inch cock.

“Wow Shuichi! You're already so hard!”

She then takes the pickle jar in her hands and places it over Shuichi’s dick. She licks the uncovered parts of his raging cock.

“Alright bitch boy, pull down your pants all the way and turn over!”

“Yes… mommy…” gasped Shuichi.

Kaede maliciously smirks and takes one of the big fat pickles and shoves it in Shuichi’s tight, twink, ass. He comes instantly from the acidic juices flowing in his anal cavity.

 

“Oh, worm! “ said them both, in unison

**Author's Note:**

> discord: si#1718  
> IG: @cowmaeda  
> feel free to yell at me


End file.
